ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Beastly
Beastly is the 26th episode of Ren 12 Transcript Theme Song Gax: Give it up, Animo! Dr. Animo: Never! Jen: You're never gonna win. Gavin: Never in a million yrs. Dr. Animo: That children, is where u are wrong. Gax: Did he just call us kids, we're teenagers dude. Dr. Animo: Whatever! "Dr. Animo blasts Gax, the machine making blueprints" Dr. Animo: Thank u, Ren, for these blueprints. Gax: Don't remember giving those to u but ok. Dr. Animo: And w/ this, I can- Gavin: Meena Goh! "casts spell" "Gavin's spell knocks out Dr. Animo" Jen: Thank u for that. Gax: I could've done that too. "detransforms" Gavin: Uh huh, sure, let's get some pizza. Ren: Sounds good to me. Jen: Let's do it. Cut to Pizzeria: Jen: This pizza is so good. Gavin: Uh huh. Ren: Mm hm! "Ren's phone rings & he answers" Ren: Yeah. Gavin: Who is it? Ren: Great-grandpa. Again, really? "sighs" Ok, we're on it. "hangs up" Jen: What is it? Ren: Animo on the lose again. Gavin: Seriously, it's only be like 10 mins. Ren: I know. Jen: Grr, I want to enjoy my pizza. Gavin: I'll transport us. "casts spell" Cut to bank: Dr. Animo: Bow before me! Ren: "appears" Seriously Animo, can't a guy just enjoy his pizza? Dr. Animo: Tennyson, goodie, ready for round 2? Ren: Always. "Ren positions himself & sees Animo take the same stance" Ren: What're u doing? Dr. Animo: My job, it's Villain Time! "slams watch" "Dr. Animo morphs into a monstrous lion creature. Ren: Ew, that was gross lookin'. Jen: Um, hero time. Ren: "disturbed" Uh huh, ok. "slams watch" Blitzwolfer: Let's play kitty, just don't get too close to me. Animo: Bring it up 'cause u are no match for, Lioness. Blitzwolfer: I can't w/ this. Lioness: What can't handle it? Blitzwolfer: Not @ all. Lioness: I knew it, I knew I could beat u Tennyson. Blitzwolfer: I don't understand why a person would want to turn into that. Lioness: For power & strength. Blitzwolfer: Uh... "detransforms" Jen: What was that? Ren: I couldn't, it's just to disturbing. Gavin: Maybe just save the aliens & take a break. Ren: Yeah, I. Just. Need. To. Lie down. "Ren lays on the ground & curls up" Gavin: Alright, Lioness- Jen: Ready for a beat down. Gavin: That was my line. Jen: Sorry. Lioness: Are u talking to me? "transforms" Gavin: Indeed I-ah! Jen: Ew, what the heck is that? ???: Meet, Squids-a-million. Gavin: That thing is gross lookin'. Jen: Why? Squids-a-million: Can't handle it? Gavin: No, not really. Squids-a-million: Then I've done my job. Jen: Why do u hate yourself so much to turn into that? Squids-a-million: I don't hate myself, I just love watching u 3 cower. Gavin: We're not cowering, we're just disgusted. Jen: Yeah. Ren: "jumps up" I've got it! "slams watch" Ventrilosquid: I'll just use my hypnotism to make Animo take off the device. Gavin: Please do. Squids-a-million: U can't beat- "transforms" ???: Lizardnado. Ventrilosquid: I'm pretty sure I can. "Ventrilosquid squirts ink onto Lizardnado's head" Ventrilosquid: No listen closely, my puppet. Lizardnado: I'm listening. Ventrilosquid: U will take off that device, return to the nut job u are & destroy the device. Lizardnado: Yes, master. "Lizardnado rips off the device returning to Animo & destroys the device" Ventrilosquid: Good, puppet. "detransforms" Ren: Took care of that mess. Gavin: Whaddo we do w/ Animo? Ren: "slams watch" Arctiguana: Keep him safe. "Arctiguana barricades Animo in a ice prison" Jen: Nice. Gavin: Now let's get back to those pizzas. Arctiguana: Let's do it! "Ren, Jen & Gav journey off" Dr. Animo: Master, do I get a cookie? "End" Characters *Ren *Jen *Gavin Villains *Dr. Animo Aliens Used *Gax *Blitzwolfer *Ventrilosquid *Arctiguana By Animo *Lioness *Squids-a-million *Lizardnado Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes